I Love Tampa
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: A Fic based on Our City XO with TNA Knockouts it will have OC/Madison Rayne and eventual Maryse Ouellet/Angelina Love it will be Continous
1. Chapter 1

**I Love Tampa**

**Main Characters**

**Maryse Ouellet- Model-French-Canadian-27 years old**

**Madison Rayne- Student-American-24 years old**

**Velvet Sky-Fashion Expert-American-29 years old**

**Angelina Love-Fashion Consultant-Canadian-29 years old**

**Jason McGlade-Radio Host-Scottish-21 years old **

**Lacey Von Erich-Un-employed-American-24 years old **

**8:00 in the morning Tampa, Florida **

A young small brunette haired woman comes out with a cup of coffee and a teal dressing gown and some cute heart shaped slippers and a comical typical morning face on

"OH SHUT UP!" she yells angry at the squawking pigeons "Can't Madison Rayne get some F'N sleep here Jesus Christ" Madison Rayne wasn't like this normally she just hated to be awoke before 10 o'clock yes she's a lazy bugger she takes a sip of her coffee and slumps down on the pavement her best friend Angelina Love a bleached blonde haired Canadian will a heart of gold Angel-as her friends called her- was a real joy to be around and had a good sense of humor came out chuckling

"You're a morning person aren't ya Maddy-Maddy was Angelina and Velvet Sky's personal nick-name of there good friend" smiles Angelina

"Hey Angie" Smiles Madison hugging the taller woman

"ugh Madison you know better than to wear teal and pink they clash" smiles Angelina patting her good friend on the back-Angelina was a fashion consultant she gave people helpful Advice of Fashion issues but not in a degrading way-

"Where Jason?" asks Angelina

"Don't know haven't seen the Scottish Goof today "Says Madison shrugging her shoulders

Jason McGlade was a 21 year old radio host from Edinburgh Scotland and compared to most in Tampa he was extremely pale

"Hey Lassie's" smiles Jason wearing a pale blue t-shirt with long sleeves added with the Scottish flag on the front and had blue jeans

"Hey McGlade eh the best radio host in Bonnie Wee Tampa" laughs Angelina in a fake Scottish accent causing Jason to look at her annoyed

"Ha-Bloody-Ha Lassie very fookin' funny" says Jason before a young, plump woman with brunette hair and blonde streaks in them wearing some tight jeans and a pink stomach top and was quite ticked off

"Hey Jason Shoot Up Ladies" she says in a stereotypical Scottish accent

"Err Guys do we own a black Corvette ZO6?"Asks Madison

"No Why?"Asks Velvet Sky

"Well cause there's Maryse Ouellet stepping out of it" says Madison

"Oh her" snarls Angelina she'd heard of the reputation Maryse had as a selfish self-centered arrogant spoiled prima-donna

"Who the blue hell is that?"Asks Jason

Maryse walks over with an arrogant saunter

"I am Maryse Ouellet **Scotty!" **snarls Maryse slapping Jason away and kicking Madison in the knee and incredibly rather than humiliate Angelina she slapped Angelina on the arse

"Hm at least one person could be worthy of sharing a bed with Maryse Ouellet" the blonde French-Canadian says seductively

"_Me _with _You_" Giggles Angelina before bursting out laughing as well as Madison and Jason are rolling in the lawn in the Cold-a-Sack laughing there heads off

"Can you believe it Maddy that Bleach Blonde French-Canadian Poof? _She _what makes her think she's worthy she's just got here" laughs Jason hysterically

"I know that's like me and you kissing" laughs Madison as the two inadvertently end up with there lips touching when they realize it the two pull away and mumble an apology as Velvet goes "Awwww how cute a Scottish Radio host in Tampa Florida kissing a 24 year old student I'm going to ring the Tampa Times immediately" as Velvet goes inside Madison and Jason run after her as Maryse goes into her new house

"_Well this is going to be interesting" _ Angelina thought "But Jason and Madison make a cute couple"


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love Tampa part 2**

For the record if you don't know what Jason looks like Google Martin Stone on Google Images, please comment and critique

As the sun shines over sunny Tampa Jason McGlade, the Scottish radio host, wakes up and yawns loudly and stretches running a hand through his shaved head before wiping the sleep out of his green eyes he walks over to his wardrobe but not before straightening a painting of Loch Lomond he painted he maybe living in America but Jason was a proud Scot, born in Edinburgh and only moved to America recently he also loved drawing and painting he saw the sun beaming down on the city and smiled so he threw on a white t-shirt and tracksuit pants and walked outside with a sketch pad and a 4b pencil and looked around for inspiration then he saw Madison walked outside smiling.

"Hey Jason what ya doing" smiles Madison sitting down on the sidewalk with the Scot

"Oh I'm just sketching something…hey you wouldn't mind if I drew you would you" asks Jason nervously causing Madison to blush

"Aww of course not Jason draw away" smiles Madison thinking "_oh my god he's so cute and sweet" _as Jason sketches away after about 20 minutes Jason puts down his pencil and says "Done Madison" smiles Jason but a wry smile, Madison checks out the piece of paper and smiles "Hey that's quite good" she says sincerely Jason looks up and smiles wryly "You-You like it" the Scot stutters, Madison doesn't reply instead she softly kisses Jason on the cheek causing him to blush before going "Hey Madison if you'd err want to go out and grab a bite I know this great Italian-American diner just a couple of miles from here"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" asks Madison

"Yes- Yes I am do you accept" replies Jason

"Aww your so adorable of course I'll go on a date with you" smiles Madison hugging Jason who blushes furiously and goes "Well I've got to go to the Radio station I am a radio host after all see you about 6 tonight Madison?" asks Jason

"Sure 6 tonight" smirks back Madison blowing a kiss at Jason as he gets into his BMW M5 and drives off.

Madison walks back in to see Velvet and Angelina with big grins on there faces

"Aww that was so cute" Smiles Velvet hugging Madison tightly who was struggling to breath

"Yeah okay now ease up" chokes Madison causing Velvet to let go and say "Oh sorry" then Angelina goes

"You two are so adorable together, were so happy for you sweetie" smiles Angelina sweetly

"Oh mum you've changed" laughs Madison as Velvet and Angelina laugh as well then they here a thick French accent

"HA! You like that Scottish dork" says Maryse with a look of disgust on her face as Madison goes up to her and says

"Yeah I do he's a nice guy in fact I'm nice, Velvet's nice, Angelina's nice and _you _you're a air headed French frog" with that Maryse slapped Madison in the face and stormed off to her room leaving Madison holding her cheek as Velvet storms after Maryse

"Hey Frenchie!" snarls Velvet grabbing Maryse and spinning her around to face her

"Wow Velvet I believe it is? You're so hot when you're mad" says Maryse lustfully

"Not interested Maryse I'm not a lesbian just bi-sexual and If you think you can share a bed with me your wrong besides your French side would just surrender after about five seconds" snarls Velvet but Maryse continues

"I've never seen a ass as plump as yours or as jiggle prone or as juicy or round as yours and your face is so adorable and cute I could pinch your cheeks and your legs are so thick and your body is so well-made and well Velvet Sky in other words: you are so hot" and with that Maryse walked around to the back of Velvet and saw that her panties didn't cover Velvet's ample ass so Maryse gave Velvets ass a smack causing it to erotically jiggle and caused Maryse's mouth to go dry as she got some perverted thoughts as Velvet looks at her angrily and storms off holding her now red ass in pain as she mumbles some choice words to Maryse as Velvet thinks to herself "_oh Velvet why where you turned on when she smacked your ass you stupid girl"._


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love Tampa part 3**

"Good Morning Tampa this is your favorite Scot Jason McGlade presenting the Morning Show for Tampa FM anyway it's 10 in the morning and a beautiful sunny day as usual in Florida anyway please welcome my radio broadcast partner and good friend Thea Trinidad (Rosita from TNA) how's your day been so far Thea?" asks Jason in his cute Scottish accent

"It's been fine Jason but I have to ask do you know Drew McIntyre?" ask's Thea

"Yes I do, he's a nice guy doing very well with his authentic Scottish pub and I go there all the time" smiles Jason

"Yes and Happy Fathers Day to all you listening-Wait I'm getting a call from someone called err Ric Flair sir speak your mind?" smiles Jason

"I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU COMING IN, IN MY TOWN THIS IS MY TOWN I'M THE NATURE BOY WHOOOOOO!"

"Okay Mr. Flair-"Start's off Jason before getting cut off by Ric Flair

"SHUT UP YOU SCOTTISH PUNK YOU DON'T CUT OFF A ROCK AND ROLL GOD!" Bellow's Flair through the phone

"Cut this wee dick off" say's Jason under his breath which cut the receiver off

"Ugg I can't wait to get home and see Madison" sigh's Jason.

Sorry if it's a short chapter but hey better than nothing.

Part 4 will be up when ever I get the time and will defiantly be longer


End file.
